yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chen Guoxing
Chen Guoxing is the noble family resided in Roran. He was once a Prince of Roran and afterward became the King of his homeland. He is also a member of Princes of Hell, holding the title, "Lucifer", which has the same personality as himself, Prideful. Furthermore, he is blacklisted as a International Criminal after he joined Junigatsu as the Thirteenth Member who hold Trivember, the artifact which grants unknown power. Appearance Guoxing is regularly seen with a devil smile and cold appearance. He has long and smooth blue hair, slightly short height and a pair of blue eyes inherited by his family which are prominent features of his appearance. He is known as The Paladin due to his all-blue characteristics. His normal attire consists of white outer shirt, black inner shirt, a black trouser and a black and white hat. He has second set of attire, which consists of black jacket and pink shirt. He is always seen holding a rubik's cube, despite the appearance, it's actually a duel disk. Since his birth, he has a strange blue birthmark located under his left eye. To avoid others teasing, he cover it by make up. His mother always tell him that the birthmark might be the sign of being the Angel, though it might be a joke. Personality Guoxing has complex and mystery personalities and always try to cover his personality from others, including his family. He is always seen with calm, cold and arrogant facial expression but in reality he is a talkative, warm and caring person, though he rarely show it. Albeit he was born as genius with gifted knowledge of card playing, he don't like to show off his skills or fight unless he is forced to do so. He explained that fighting without reason will only lead to disadvantage, he will not take the risk of being analyses by others. He will only break his policy when his friend, team or clan are in danger. He never fails to impress his friends with his amazing skills. One of the gifted skills is he is capable of staying calm and thinking clearly, calmly and logically even when he is located in a crisis. By looking externally, he may look strong and cool but deeply inside his heart, he feels very tired and pressured. He will only express his inner feelings when staying with his friends, which is his one and only way to release his stress. Unlike his siblings, he don't like to meet new friends because of his timid nature. Peoples who don't understand him thought he is an arrogant person who look down at others. Eventually, he has lesser friends compare to his other siblings, however, in return, his taciturn personality granted him more time to think, practice and train, thus made him a calm and smart person. Besides, he is notable for his prideful personality. He despises others who show greater skills than him in any aspects. He will always attempt in achieving better results than others, though he will never cheat or harm those peoples to reach his targets. His competitiveness is the reason which always turns him stronger and stronger in short duration compare to others. He can improves dramatically if he has strong feeling of humiliation in his heart. Apart from that, he is widely known for his efficiency. He will not even waste a second for any unnecessary actions during card battle. His strict personality gained many favorites from the others. Under Constructions